Don't Want To Live With Regrets
by naTIVAlu
Summary: Ziva gets a drunk Tony home, and he starts saying things he's not really suppoused to. T for possible future chapters. Tiva. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I initially thought this was happening after Jimmy's bachelors' party, but after the season finale I guess I could transfer it to the marriage party he promised to throw. Also, at first I wrote it as a script, only citations and no descriptions, but then I thought turning it into a story would be better.**

**Tony gets really drunk, and Ziva takes him home (why not McGee? because that will ruin the whole idea! and maybe he was too drunk too, you know… it is possible…). I found it a little difficult writing a funny drunk Tony… just try and picture him drunk while you read…**

**** Don't own anything.**

******** Text edited for my own peace of mind, contents is the same, if you already read this you shouldn't really be able to tell.**

* * *

Ziva took his keys from his pocket, opened the door to his apartment, and practically had to push him inside. She turned on a light, closed the door, and walked him over to his bedroom. He was so out of it he didn't even try to resist, just went along with her. She sat him at his bed, and tried to make him fit for going to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" he mumbled.

"Sure, Tony. Just take your shoes off, please…" he didn't really cooperate, just kind of sat there, staring at the space in his room. She started taking off a shoe for him, sighing.

"Do you have…" he started, entering big gaps every few words, "... _any_ idea… how hard it is?" he was silent for a few more seconds, and continued, "to see you… ev-ery sin-gle day, and _not_ tell you that I love you?"

"No, I –" she started, not really listening to him, but then realized the words he just said. "Wait. What?"

"'Cause it's killing me. Really, it is," he mumbled again, not really taking notice to the fact that she actually was there, hearing him, or registering any of the many weird different expressions that quickly passed on her face.

"No, but, Tony –" she started again, feeling flustered, but he just kept talking, again in gapped sentences and not exactly fluently.

"I mean, I can't tell… what am I... to you... certain people claim you… feel the same, that I should tell you, but I… and even if you did… rule number twelve, I mean, really, it's a _CRAZY_ idea…" he said with a chuckle.

She was lost at words for a moment. "…What certain people –" but again was cut off.

"So I just wanted to know – if you know – how hard it is…" and he finally crushed on his pillow, before he could even finish the sentence.

Ziva was completely shocked. She just stood there, unable to even begin to grasp what just happened. She was speechless, her mind blank. She kind of decided to leave, not exactly aware of what she was doing, but changed her mind halfway and started walking back to his bedroom, with a new bit of glint in her eyes. She wasn't exactly angry, but she felt she deserved a little more information. You can't just go and tell her something like this and leave it at that.

"How long have you – " she started as she re-entered the room, but stopped the moment she realized he was sound asleep. She stood beside his bed, now getting more frustrated, his words repeating in a mess of broken phrases in her head. She started, just barely, to internalize the meaning. She looked at him sleeping, and was amazed at how, ignoring the fact he was so drunk and smelly and a general mess, how incredibly relaxed he seemed to her. She couldn't describe it, there was something… comforting - yes, that was it - in the way he looked. It made her insides feel warm and… something else, she couldn't identify. It was overwhelming. And somehow she suddenly felt tears coming up to her eyes; she had no idea where those came from. She was completely lost.

She went closer to the bed, covered him with a blanket, and then crouched by his face, examining him. She was only half aware of her hand reaching to softly stroke his hair. It felt nice.

She couldn't deal with it all, there were so many voices in her head right now. His words, and her own thoughts, mingled together in an incredible mess. She didn't know what to do with it. She had to walk away, to process, quietly. She left the room, carefully closed the door of his apartment behind her, and leaned back on it, slowly beginning to fully take in what just happened.

* * *

She texted him the following day.

"We need to talk. Can I come over?"

he jumped a little at the sound of his phone, moaning, still not fully recovered from the hangover, and checked who it was that dared disturb his need for complete quiet.

"Sure. Now?" he couldn't really say no to a message like this, especially from her. He was trying to do his best to be there for her these past few months, as a friend. He just wanted to – no, correction, needed to – have her know that he's there, no matter what.

He was waiting for her reply when a quiet knock sounded at his door. Bewildered, he reached to open it.

"Well, that was fast," he welcomed her with a soft and surprised smile. She looked nervous, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, I uh, did not stop to think before I went out, and then I thought you might still be a little…" she gave him an apologetic smile, which he returned.

"Well, I am… but you can come in anyway. What did you want to talk about?" he calmly asked, as he let her inside and closed the door. She stared at him for a moment, unsure she heard right.

"You know…!" she finally managed, but he just gave her a confused look.

"You're kidding!" she couldn't believe it. "You don't remember?"

"Oh oh… remember what? What did I do? How bad was it? Is Gibbs going to kill me?" he just shot all the thoughts that came to his mind one by one. He couldn't remember much of last night, but he didn't really expect there was something serious he actually should remember.

"Huh, well…" she chuckled, "that is an interesting question, but… you did not really DO anything…"

Now he felt completely lost. "So?"

She sighed. She thought about what he said, and about what she should say, but she definitely did not prepare herself for that.

"Last night, when I brought you here…" she stopped for a moment, trying to pick the right words, "you asked me if I knew how hard it is to see me every day, and… and not tell me that you love me."

There it was. He just looked at her, face almost expressionless. He couldn't even blink. Then he said, very quietly, "I didn't."

"Oh, you did…" she assured him.

"No," he repeated. "No, no, that's…" he couldn't think of what to say next, realization slowly sinking in on him.

"Are you taking it all back now?" she teased him softly, allowing herself to enjoy his misery for just a tiny little bit.

He felt shocked. He didn't know what to do with himself. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this, anyway. And definitely not now.

Seeing how he apparently forgot how to talk, she decided to just continue with what she intended to say in the first place.

"Well, you also said that you did not know what you mean, to me. So I have been… thinking…" she slowed down a bit, again carefully choosing her words. She needed this one to come out right. "And I think the honest answer would be that… you are…" she couldn't look at him, she had to lower her eyes down, but it felt just as uncomfortable there, so she fought her way back up. "…One of the… dearest… people in my life. I, uh… care… a lot, about you, and our, umm… relationship… means the world to me". She stopped again to take a deep breath. "Which is why… I cannot… let anything risk this. I will not do _any_ thing that might make me lose you. It will be too much for me. It is not worth it". She finally finished, and felt a little numb. She started to get really hot, and found it hard to think clearly.

Tony listened carefully to every word she said. His heart was beating fast now, highlighting some fragments of her words. She _did_ care about him. He _was_ important to her. She was afraid of losing him. Wait, but…

"Hum," he finally managed to make a sound. "Even if… even if it meant you could have… more?" he asked carefully, with just a hint of pleading in his eyes now.

"It is too complicated, Tony," she answered right back. "one little thing can destroy everything, it…" she was desperately trying to make her point seem logical to him. "I do not want that."

He thought for a moment. "Okay… I can accept that." She didn't know what to feel now. "Except…" he continued and stopped, hesitating, unsure if he really wanted to bring up what he was about to say.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He looked right in her eyes, not willing to let her get away this time. "When you were, uh, considering… Ray's proposal…" he studied her reaction to Ray's name, and decided it was safe to go on, "you told me you didn't want to live with regrets." He paused for a second. "I have… a lot… of regrets. Plenty of things I would have changed if I could." He still looked at her, slightly upset at being unable to read her expression properly. "I can't change the past, but I can do my best to stop that list from getting longer. I don't want this to be another regret," he declared simply. "For neither of us."

"Tony…" she started, but Tony wasn't going to let her do this. Not after everything she just admitted to him. He wasn't gonna let this unbelievable opportunity slip away.

"C'mon, Ziva. You are the bravest woman I've ever met."

"Never with these things, you know that. And do not try to buy me with compliments, Tony, it –"

But he cut her off, quickly acknowledging his stupid tact. "I wasn't, I swear, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He stared at her hard, trying to convince her to believe him with his eyes. She stared back, and said quietly, "no… no, I know you did not."

There was a long moment of silence. Or at least it felt long for Tony. Felt like forever. He felt he wasn't going to convince her. He didn't want to push. She didn't say she didn't want to, she said she wouldn't _dare_ to. So… she did want? Maybe with a little time… it did take him forever to realize this was what he wanted, and he himself never really dared to act upon that wish. Hell, he was completely drunk when he said it. And he doesn't even remember it. He couldn't really expect her to just fly into his arms, just like that... could he?

"Will you just… think about it?" he finally asked. He tried not to sound so disappointed and desperate.

She didn't know what to do. She came to his apartment after she thought she'd managed to prepare a well rationalized answer for him, hoping it should do it. She was now realizing her mistake. She couldn't really expect Tony DiNozzo to just give up that easily, she knew him too well. But now she was lost again, just like last night. She had no idea what to do. But she had to make that, that… unsettling plea in his eyes go away. She couldn't bare him looking at her like that.

At last, she nodded, slowly but definitely, and turned to leave.

When she closed the door behind her, Tony grabbed his head in frustration. He couldn't believe he said all that when he was drunk. How did this happen? It was a nightmare. What if she still says no? Will he ever be able to keep working with her as if nothing happened? God, this was ridiculous.

Ziva walked with growing pace down the hall from Tony's apartment, becoming more and more angry. She still couldn't quite explain her feelings to herself, until she suddenly stopped, eyes closed, realization falling into place. 'Idiot!' she told to herself, 'what are you doing?' She took a deep breath, turned around, and walked back.

Tony heard the knock from his kitchen. It was louder than before, more definitive, but he still had this feeling it might be her. He opened the door, and tensed all up when he saw he was right. He looked at her, waiting for her to explain why she came back.

A very small smile rose at her mouth, but it kept on going right up to her eyes. This felt unbelievable.

"… I still don't want to live with regrets."

He kept looking at her, too shocked to perceive what she was saying. She couldn't stand it anymore. She took a step ahead, closing the gap between them. She raised her hand slowly, lightly caressing his fingers first, then his arm, shyly trying to get him to take her closer, his shoulder, and finally his neck, stroking his cheek. Her eyes filled with this eagerness, and she rose up and attached her lips to his.

It was a soft kiss. The softest. And a short one, too. She removed her lips but stayed ever so close to him, and waited. It took him only a split second. Before she knew it, he renewed the kiss, grabbing her closer with one arm, the other moving through her hair at the back of her neck. This time it was a stronger kiss, more passionate.

They stopped reluctantly to inhale, foreheads pressed together. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other, and couldn't keep the smiles from forming on their faces. They burst into a relieving laughter, tears of joy now coming to both of them, and pulled each other to a hug. They couldn't believe how good it felt to be held by the other. They never wanted to break apart.

Tony carefully pulled her into the room, and shut the door behind them.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Oh God," Tony suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"I just realized… I just slept with the… craziest… ex- Mossad trained assassin… ever…"

Now she was laughing. "Yeah… this is weird".

"It's unbelievable!"

They both laughed. She smiled at him, and they quietly calmed down together. Tony looked at her, a little hesitant.

"Will you stay the night?"

Ziva looked at him, but there was no actual answer in her eyes. There was something else.

"What?" he asked.

"I take it back. It is not weird at all… it feels right," she said with a small smile, fingers lightly hovering over his chest. Then she lowered her eyes. "Maybe too right."

Now he was getting confused. "What do you mean?"

"We really know each other, Tony," she started, bringing her eyes back to his. "We… completely exposed…" She shook her head. "Right now you make me feel… _incredibly_ safe," she said with a smile. "But, if anything happens… we can never go back to how we were. I cannot lose you… I am… scared."

He watched her for a moment, then took her hand in his, kissed it and held it on his chest.

"I'm scared too…" he thought for a moment, before continuing, "and I can't promise you that won't happen." He cupped her face with his hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "But I do promise that I will do whatever I can… to keep this. I'll do anything."

She heard him, and saw the honesty in his eyes, and was content. It was more than good enough.

"Okay."

* * *

**I have some more scenes in my head continuing this arc, but am very insecure about the whole thing. Please tell me your thoughts! I'll be VERY happy to hear (read) them... Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! MORE THAN THE BEST! YOU ARE THE BESTEST! **

**I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was to read your reviews. Couldn't stop smiling for about two days. Led to some staring at the bus by some strangers… oh well. I didn't care. I'm so glad you liked chapter one! Huge thanks! You guys rock!**

**Now, the following is under my assumption that Tony believes Gibbs killed Ari. I consider myself a serious NCIS fan, I watched old episodes over and over again, and again, many times. I don't remember anything suggesting anyone other than Gibbs, Ziva, Eli and Vance (and maybe the former Secretary of the Navy, just because I couldn't decide if he was bluffing or not) knows what really happened. If you have contradicting evidence I will be happy to hear it… but I wrote this under this assumption.**

******** Text edited for my own peace of mind, contents is the same, if you already read this you shouldn't really be able to tell.**

* * *

Tony woke up to the wonderful bright new morning light. Actually, he was so sleepy that he didn't quite realize just how wonderful this morning was, and why. Then he opened his eyes, and everything came back to him, falling into its right place. He stretched a little and yawned, trying to shake off the night from himself. Then he couldn't resist, and without checking if she was awake or not, he started kissing Ziva everywhere he could for good morning. Little soft slow kisses, on her head, her shoulder, her neck… Luckily for him, she was already awake (or she would have jumped at his throat, he thought to himself). She responded in very gentle stroking of his arm that he put around her. He smiled and came closer to wrap her in a cupping hug, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I need to get up," she said quietly, hinting he shouldn't carry this any further.

"Uh-uh." He refused to let her go that easily.

"I have to go."

"No you don't".

She smiled to herself. "I don't have any clothes here, I need to get home and change before work."

"Clothes are overrated. Frankly, I like you much better without any…" he said, and resumed his little kisses on every bare piece of skin he could find. She turned around, smiling, and gave him this soft look. Resting her hand on his chest, she reached to kiss him on his lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until she finally whispered, "I really have to go," and then tried to get up.

"No!" he called, and reached to hold her back and pull her closer to him.

"Tony!" she laughed.

"What?" he said in a naïve voice, and added, "I won't be able to do this at the office…" and resumed their kiss. She broke off for a moment just to say, "two more minutes, then I am getting up, and you can go back to sleep a little longer."

He groaned. "I don't wanna sleep, I want you."

"I think," she said slowly, smiling, "you already have me."

Now he finally stopped to look at her properly, with a questioning look in his eyes. "Really?"

She took a moment. "I am still… scared… that something might happen that we cannot control, that will ruin everything…" she admitted. "But I am here, so…"

He looked at her seriously now, took in the meaning of what she said, and took her hand in his. "We'll just have to make sure nothing like this happens".

"That easy, huh?"

"No," he admitted, "no… but definitely worth it," he said, and kissed her hand.

She forgot to breathe for a moment, because of the feeling the things he said gave her. She felt a sudden strong deep urge to hold him tight, and never let go. To just... have him, to feel him next to her, to become one with him, and never break apart. She gave him a soft yet decisive kiss, which deepened and grew more passionate, making them united in their own world.

She smiled. "Okay, two minutes are over."

He tried to get her back again, but she was too quick this time, which caused him to moan in frustration. As she was getting dressed, she asked, "so we… uh… keep this quiet, for now?" They haven't really had the chance to discuss this properly. Not this morning, and definitely not the previous night. There wasn't that much talking last night in general. They were too busy doing other things, that didn't really need words to be understood, by either of them.

"Yeah, I think so…" he said slowly. "We need to think how we're going to do this…"

"Yeah…"

She finished getting ready and rested her eyes on his. She went closer to him and kneeled beside the bed. She stroked his face, put her hand through his hair, and smiled at his eyes, which were looking at her in this unnerving hungry and adoring look.

"I will… see you later," she said finally. She planted another kiss on his lips, and another short one, and got up.

"Bye".

* * *

She sat at her desk, and pretended to be updating on everything important that has happened during the weekend. The truth was she just couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her. Her whole body felt too excited. She couldn't keep the last 24 hours out of her thoughts. Her mind just wouldn't stop replaying everything in her head, giving her these pleasant goosebumps over and over again.

She had to use most of her will power to steady her heartbeat, engaging in forced slow breathing. She managed to maintain that mode for a long moment, and was just beginning to feel calmer when she heard the elevator ding, and then him whistling as he entered the bullpen. She smiled to herself, and then dared herself to look up at him and give him a smile as well. She was barely opening her mouth to try and give him a casual good morning when Gibbs' voice suddenly called, "Grab your gear! We've got a dead petty officer. Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo," he added while quickly walking towards the elevator. "Ziva, you're driving!"

* * *

"So, I've been thinking… what are we going to talk about on our first date?"

"What?" she laughed. They were both sent by Gibbs to follow some tire tracks they spotted, leading away from the scene.

"Well, I mean, 'cause I kinda already know you, and you know me… I can't ask you about your family, or your job, or –

"I am sure we will figure something out," she said calmly, slightly amused.

" – or your fighting skills, or your previous jobs, or…" he kept on going. "Seriously, I think I already know everything about you".

She frowned, suddenly realizing there is one thing – one huge thing – he doesn't know.

"Hum. I've never been in a situation like this before. You?"

"… No", she finally said, with a thoughtful frown on her face. "But first thing is first, Tony".

"Huh?"

"We need to talk to Gibbs".

"Yeah, I know, I'm gonna buy some old bourbon after work".

She chuckled, "You think bribery is going to do the trick?"

"No, not really… can't hurt, though…"

* * *

"Boss?" Tony's voice called through the house. As usual, the front door was open, but they didn't find him in the living room or the kitchen.

"Yeah! Down here!"

They smiled nervously at each other, and went towards the stairways to the basement. Tony entered first.

"Umm… we need to talk," Ziva said, following Tony and carefully eyeing Gibbs' reaction to her being there as well.

There was a moment of silence where Gibbs was waiting for one of them to talk, but none of them knew what to say.

"Here – bribery," Tony finally said, handing over the bottle of bourbon, earning a glare from Ziva.

Gibbs frowned for a moment. He was struck with a sudden thought, but couldn't quite believe it. No. No way.

"You're kidding."

Again, Tony and Ziva looked nervously at each other, unsure what exactly they should be doing, or saying. Did he really already figure out what they wanted to tell him? They were sure they weren't being that obvious… then again, it is Gibbs. They both glanced back at him, trying very hard to read his amazingly unreadable expression. Could there have been a glint of amusement there in his eyes, or was it just the light playing tricks?

"Seriously?" he now sounded a little incredulous, but still maintained his frozen face. Or at least, he tried to; Tony could have sworn he saw some twinkling going on in the man's eyes, and maybe even just a hint of a curve on his lips. Either way, it was now pretty clear that Gibbs had definitely figured out what was going on.

"Yeah…" Tony and Ziva said together, exchanging embarrassed and slightly worried smiles. They were still at a loss for more proper words, let alone a whole sentence. But now something happened that neither of them expected. Not even in their wildest dreams would they have ever imagined him to react this way. Gibbs was laughing. He was smiling, and laughing.

"You…" he couldn't stop to talk properly. "You do realize you are out of your mind?" he finally managed, "both of you?"

Tony's face was struggling with the expression it was starting to wear. His natural reaction was to smile too, both to reflect Gibbs and because he was embarrassed. But then he wasn't sure it really was safe to smile just yet. He somehow settled with a weird start of a grin on one side of his mouth.

"Uh… y-yeah, I think we do, boss," he said carefully, then turned to look at Ziva, who was just staring at Gibbs, shocked. He was still chuckling.

"You think? I mean, really insane…" Gibbs added, calming back down. "Who started this?"

"Uh, Tony… sort of," Ziva said, at last finding some words. She was looking at Tony, who now felt even more uncomfortable. It didn't occur to him it was kind of his fault. That is of course if you would actually look for someone to blame for this... this… thing.

"I was a… a little drunk, boss," he started, a little anxiously.

"Well… it's about time, DiNozzo."

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I- I did, I just can't believe what I heard." He was now looking at Gibbs with complete disbelief.

"Wait, so you are okay with this…?" Ziva could barely manage the words out of her mouth.

"Sure. I'm happy for you two," he declared simply. "Well," he laughed again, "as long as you are aware that you've completely lost it…"

"But, but what about rule number 12?" she was so stunned.

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "I guess… it was run over… by number 51."

They just stared at him, both feeling confused.

"Sometimes – you're wrong," he clarified. He noticed they were still too shocked for the message to get through. "Seriously, I'm happy for you," he tried to assure them now. "You deserve each other." He really did believe that.

Tony was the first to recuperate. "Wow… well, um… thanks, boss". Now Tony was giving Gibbs a real smile, a huge smile, of enormous gratitude. He just couldn't put his feelings for him into words right now.

Ziva also smiled at Gibbs, but she started shifting a little uncomfortably where she stood. Tony noticed it and thought she was signaling him that she was embarrassed and wanted to get out of there.

"Well then… we don't wanna disturb you, doing your boat thingy or whatever it is you're doing right now, so we're just gonna go and, uh, celebrate, I think –"

"Actually, um, you can go upstairs, Tony, I uh… I need to ask Gibbs something."

He gave her a curious look. "I will be up in a few minutes," she added.

His curiosity almost got the better of him, but he decided not to push this incredible luck he seemed to be having since yesterday. "… Okay… sure. I'll be outside."

Ziva decidedly avoided Gibbs' stare and watched Tony as he went out of the basement. She smiled to herself when she heard a distant 'WOOHOO!' and then forced herself to get her attention back to the basement.

"What's on your mind?" he gave her a questioning look. She took a deep breath.

"I, uh… I thought I should ask you… given the circumstances… if it were alright with you that I tell Tony about… about Ari." She paused, searching for his reaction. Then she explained, "I think it is the fair thing to do. He's earned it, and I… do not want to start this by keeping things from him."

"I don't mind, Ziva, this is your call."

She swallowed. "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. I mean it, it's your call." He walked closer to her.

"You do not –"

"No," he cut her off. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly, now standing right in front of her, and looking her straight in the eyes. He noticed how emotional she got at his quick and simple answer. Her eyes were getting wet now, although she was trying really hard to hold the tears back.

He pulled her into his arms, and whispered in her ear, "I think you're doing the right thing."

She nodded into his neck and closed her eyes, calming herself down.

He kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Gibbs. For… everything." She gave him a big smile and a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night, Ziva."

* * *

Tony was standing outside, right beside the car, waiting. He smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Hey, so I've been thinking, we need to celebrate, and I'm hungry, so where do you wanna go?"

It took her another moment to get to where he was standing, and only then could he see her face properly. "You alright?" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Yes, Tony, but… I need to tell you something."

"Okay, we can go somewhere quiet –"

"Tony." She cut him off impatiently, giving him a nervous look.

"Oh, something serious. Okay, got it, shutting up now."

He was waiting for her to start talking, but she just kept looking at him, and then on the ground, and back at him. She had no idea how to start.

"Hey, you're getting me worried here. What's this about?"

"Um... when I first came here…" she started, and paused.

"To… NCIS?"

"Uh, no, before that. When I _first_ came here… to DC…"

"Oh," he realized, memories of the circumstances of their first encounter arousing in his mind.

"I was… convinced… that Ari was innocent." She decided to just do it, take it off her chest. "But Gibbs… uh, persuaded… me that I might be wrong, though I still did not believe it… so… he made a deal with me. I was to arrange a meeting of him and Ari in his house. If I was right, Ari wasn't supposed to show up at all." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. This was hard.

"… But, you were wrong."

She nodded slowly. "In that case, Ari was to show up, and try to kill Gibbs. And I… I was supposed to back Gibbs up."

Tony waited for her to explain, but she didn't. "I'm... not following."

She sighed, and willed herself to relive that horrible night. "Gibbs was sitting below the basement stairs… unarmed. Ari was standing, on the other side of the room, holding Gibbs' rifle. And I… was hiding. At the door to the basement."

"Wait. You were there?"

"Ari admitted everything to Gibbs…" She didn't bother answering him; she just had to get this over with. "…That he had gone rouge, that he killed Kate… and when he was done, he was about to finish the job… so I shot him first."

And there it was.

"You…? You… killed… Ari?"

"My own brother, yes –"

"To save Gibbs' life?"

She stared at him, unable to continue any further.

Eyes wide and hard on her, he took a second to internalize what she was saying. Somehow, it wasn't as difficult as it maybe should have been. The main thing he was feeling now was concern, for her. "Ziva, I'm… I'm so sorry" he said, as he lightly took one of her hands in his own, gently squeezing it. "That does explain it, though…" he mused.

"Explain what?" she asked in confusion, her voice small and quiet.

"How come Gibbs trusted you so quickly, I never understood that… it all makes sense now… you saved his life."

She said nothing, just kept looking at him, evidently searching for something.

"What?"

"The question now is… does this change anything?" She gathered the last bit of strength she could find in herself. She suddenly felt very tired, and scared. But the look on Tony's face told her he had no idea what she meant. "For you," she added, hoping it was enough. Indeed, Tony's expression quickly changed, as he realized what she was so afraid of.

"… Oh, no! Hell, no!"

"Really?" she asked weakly, unable to stop herself from crying any longer.

"Hey," he said softly, as he held her face in both hands and gently wiped her tears away, "I told you, I'm not gonna give up that easily… if anything, I appreciate you even more, now." She looked at him with surprise. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met, Ziva. And I promise you, this doesn't change _anything_ I said to you. Okay?"

Failing to generate the smile she wanted to give him, Ziva just nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. Tony held both of his arms tightly around her, and kissed her head to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Gibbs stares through his window, realizes Tony did the right thing, and smiles. Pooph – picture goes to black and white :)**

**My god, it is SO hard to write a scene with more than two people in it! At least it was for me. I must say I am not as content with this chapter as I was with the first one. Some parts I like a lot, others less. But this is what I had in mind, so there you go. I would LOVE to know your thoughts about it. Please?**

**P.S.**

**I'm uploading the next chapter together with this one. It will be a lot shorter... and less dark...**


	3. Chapter 3

**** Text edited for my own peace of mind, contents is the same, if you already read this you shouldn't really be able to tell.**

* * *

They were having such a crazy week. This case was _so_ weird. Each time they thought they were finally getting to the bottom of things, something new came up. Their days mixed up with their nights, and Tony and Ziva were struggling to find some time for themselves in midst of all of this. Their solution was for Ziva to sleep over at Tony's whenever they could go home at more or less the same time.

Today Tony had to stay just a little longer than her, so she decided to go back to his place, hoping he'll be back before she has to leave again. At last, Tony reached enough dead ends to earn himself a break. He got to his apartment, and opened his door.

"Zi-va! Anybody here…?"

"I'm in the shower!"

"Oh," he smiled to himself, and walked to the bathroom. "Hi. Mind if I join you…?"

"Oh, I'd love to," her voice carried from behind the shower curtains, "but I have to get out, I'm changing shifts with McGee."

"Humph…" he ranted, and was turning to leave the room when he heard the curtains pulled aside.

"Hey!" she called, "come here!"

He stepped back inside. "What?"

"Kiss."

"Oh," he smiled, eyes lightening back up, and reached to give her a short kiss, and another one, and just one more.

She smiled at him. "There's food in the fridge."

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"Did Abby find anything?"

"No. We decided to get some sleep, try again tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, and went back behind the curtain.

"Wait!" he called.

"What?" she asked, pulling the curtains back.

"One more." He was already positioning his head closer to her. She laughed in surprise to finding him so close, and kissed him again.

* * *

There was quiet jazz music playing in the background. One of Tony's collections, of course. They were lying on the couch, Ziva on top of him, resting her head on his chest. It's been a long, long week. Everything that happened in the case, along with them somehow finding their way to each other… they were both a little overwhelmed by it all. Surprised. Grateful. Calm. They were finally feeling incredibly calm, as if everything was just as it should be, at last.

Until now, they didn't have the time to really digest it all. Everything happened so fast. They got together, and they talked to Gibbs and everything, but they didn't have that quiet time to just savor it, live it, without anything else on their minds. And today it was finally over. They caught the guy, they had enough evidence and closed up the case. They were so tired, both physically and mentally. But now they _finally_ had that moment, to just be with each other, for as long as they wanted. They didn't have anywhere else to be, not tonight, not tomorrow.

So they just lay there, almost half asleep, absent mindedly stroking each other's bodies. They relaxed with the music and the warmth and comfort they absorbed from the touch of one another. And it felt so good.

"Tony?"

"Mmm?"

Ziva waited a second, contemplating her thoughts, and then finally made up her mind.

"Ani ohevet otcha."

The words hung in the air for a moment, they both stopped moving. Then Tony said, slowly, "did that mean what I think it meant?"

Ziva straitened up to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Tony."

She could see the realization happening on his face, but wasn't sure how he took that declaration. He certainly looked very thoughtful, a frown on his face she couldn't decipher. She thought he looked like he was trying to do something that was hard for him to do. She knew it was a lot to handle so soon, but she was being honest.

She felt his heartbeat getting faster, when eventually he took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I love you, too." Clear and simple, no hesitation, no holding back. He kissed her hand and held it close to his chest. He had to blink to push back the tears that crept to his eyes. But she saw it, her own heart going crazy by now. She brushed his cheek with her other hand, a single tear falling down to her forming smile.

He somehow managed to cry and laugh at the same time. "Hell, I am crazy, madly in love with you. I love you. I love you so much I can say it all day long and it still won't –"

"Tony! Shut up!"

And she pressed her lips to his, and didn't pull back for a very long time.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Again, some parts here I am not entirely pleased with. The first chapter is still my favorite. Looking forward to reading you reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea if anyone still follows this story. But in case somebody does (thank you!) – I am SO sorry for the HUGE period of time that has passed since the last time I updated. Life gets in the way, I guess. Sorry.**

**Wrote this because I always felt Ray did these big rich things for Ziva, like **_**taking her**_** (no one **_**takes**_** Ziva… they go **_**together**_**) to the Opera, and it really bothered me, because she really doesn't seem like that type. Sure she enjoyed his attention, and I have nothing against the opera, but it never felt right for me (regardless of the fact that I never really liked Ray… Tony was successful in making me suspect him all the time). So this is my way of making it right. Plus, it allows me to open the door for another idea I had in mind, so everyone's happy! (Meaning me, and, hopefully you guys will like it too).**

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

They had a busy day at work today. They had to run around all over DC all day long. They got home late, exhausted and starving. They ordered pizza the minute they entered the car at NCIS headquarters, so they wouldn't have to wait for it very long. They ate, and they each took a shower, and now they were comfortably set in bed. Tony was sitting against the head of the bed, staring at some movie on the television with almost no sound, and Ziva was curled laying beside him, reading a book, her head on his thigh.

She lowered her book and rose her face up to look at him, and thought for a moment.

"Only if it's about what's been bugging you so much the past few days."

His mouth opened slightly in surprise, and she sighed quietly, turning her body so she could face him more comfortably. "Come on, Tony, you really thought I had not noticed?"

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. She raised a hand to slowly brush her fingers against his side, "just tell me and get it over with, you have been driving me crazy."

He looked at her big eyes studying him from below, and swallowed. She was right; he had to get it out, because it was threatening to drive him crazy as well.

"Do you, uh, ever… think, about Ray?"

There was silence for a moment.

"What?" she said with a little chuckle, and he moved his eyes away from her, clearly uncomfortable. She didn't like it. Putting her book aside, she scrambled up to a sitting position, and settled very close to him, facing him. He moved his eyes back to hers.

"It's nothing, really, I was just, you know, wondering –"

"Tony, where is this coming from?"

Again he looked away, shaking his head. "It's not… I just… I remember that, you know…" She touched his hand, knowing it would make him look back at her. "I know he gave you… he used to take you to the opera, and all these… we never do things like that."

She stared hard at him, bewildered. "You do remember what else he did, right?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, no, I mean…" he struggled for the right words. "Say he wasn't the _jerk_ that he is," and no, she didn't miss the satisfaction he took in calling Ray that. "Putting that aside, you seemed happy with him."

"Seriously? Tony, are you… jealous? Of Ray?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He made an incredulous "ha!", but then wavered under the look she gave him. "Y-eah. Maybe. Kinda. Just a tiny little bit."

Now she really was getting worried. She rolled her lips and lowered her gaze, thinking. After several seconds she looked back at him.

"Have I ever given you a reason to?"

Her voice was so soft it almost broke his heart. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty about it. "Well no, you never say anything…" he started, shyly brushing his fingers over hers. "But I just have this feeling that he gave you lots of things that I don't, and… maybe you miss those things, and, you know…"

"Tony, I…" she exhales with frustration. "I did not think you needed me to tell you this, but I do not need that kind of flashy gestures to be happy."

"But you enjoyed them."

She cocked her head, eyeing him with a tremendous amount of affection, and sighed. "Look … those things were Ray's. He wanted to let me into his world, you know, make it something that we share. I guess it was his way of letting me know he wanted me. So yes, I enjoyed it, but not because I wanted him to take me to the opera, but because of what it meant. I never needed things like that, you know me, you know it is not really my kind of thing…"

"Yeah, but –"

"Tony, stop it. Look, I am with _you_. And besides, you have a much better way of showing me that you want me."

He stared at her for a few seconds, but couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards. "I do?" She nodded, smiling back. "Like what?"

"Like… " she started, as she shifted closer and sat herself in his lap, her hands sliding around his neck. "The way you… fold my laundry _exactly_ like I do, or… how when you make us dinner you always cut the salad the way I like it…"

He was relaxing a little now, wrapping her tightly in his arms, but she could tell he was still listening intently to every word that came out of her mouth. She moved one hand to rest at his chest, over his heart. "The way you look at me… the way you touch me…" she leaned her forehead until it met with his. "The mere fact that this thing bugged you so much in the first place."

He hummed, savoring the feeling of her this close to him. Then he pulled back slightly, just enough to allow himself to look at her properly. "You never have this kind of thoughts?"

"What kind?"

"You know, like… maybe you're not giving me everything I need."

He almost slapped the back of his own head the second he finished that sentence. She pulled away from him, eyebrows squeezed together, looking perplexed.

"I d… wha… y…" she stumbled at her own words. "Do you _want_ me to think that?" she asked incredulously.

"No! No, of course not, I just… don't want to be the only one being so… crazy…"

Her eyes softened, and she brought her hands back around his neck. "Well… yes, I know that you had some serious relationships with other women," she paused, thinking. "But I also know that you made a conscious decision to break those relationships. And for good reasons, as far as I can tell…" she added quickly. "So I tell myself you are not with them for a good reason. The same way I assume you are… with me… f-"

"For a good reason," he completed her. "Yeah, a _very_ good reason. I love you."

"And _I_ _know_ that you do," she smiled, cupping his face. "I love you too, very much. And that makes me happier than I ever remember myself."

"Okay," he said, and she brought her lips to his, capturing him in a long but gentle kiss. "Good" he added, with a bit of a strange look on his face. She knew that he got the message, he seemed satisfied with her answer, but there was something else there she couldn't quite put her finger on. A kind of a sparkle she wasn't familiar with, shining deep down in his eyes.

* * *

**I feel some parts of it were a little out of character for Tony. It bugs me a little. Hope you guys don't mind it as much.**

**Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have something to say about this chapter, but I'll save it to the end, 'cause I don't wanna spoil anything for you. I'll only warn you that it's pretty soapy plot-wise. My mind went blank when trying to think of a different ending for this story, and I really wanted to finish it already. Oh well. You'll manage :)**

* * *

_He heard her groan in pain from upstairs. He shouted her name, and run back downstairs, meeting Gibbs and McGee half-way to where her voice came from. There was a dull thud, accompanied by another strong cry from her, and he could hear the sound of cuffs being locked on their suspect's hands just as he burst into the kitchen. She was sitting on top, holding the suspect down, breathing hard. After almost twenty four hours of non-stopping chase, no sleep and almost no food, they finally caught him. Gibbs hurried to take over, helped her up and asked Tony to take their suspect to the car. But he wouldn't come easily, wrestling Tony, elbowing him hard in the ribs. Gibbs and McGee got him instead, and took him away. Tony reached her, took her face in his hands, and examined. He surprised her from behind, she explained, throwing her towards the kitchen table, her abdomen landing right at its corner. Somehow she managed to turn around in time to paunch him and throw him off. She was still panting. But when Tony tried to lead her out of the house, she wouldn't move. He called her name. She mumbled something about not feeling very well. She turned white. He asked if she wanted to sit down, but she just moaned softly, suddenly very weak in his arms. She collapsed, and if he hadn't been there to hold her, she would have knocked her head on the table. He panicked, and called her name again, struggling to keep her from slipping from between his hands. She didn't answer._

* * *

He entered Ziva's room to find her sitting in her bed, wide awake. No tubes, no machines, color back to her face. Thank god.

"Hey." Her eyes smiled at him, but he could also see worry. "Are you okay?"

He smiled to himself. Of course, she is the one who fainted, and she's worried about _him_.

"I'm fine, just a bruise." He walked up to her and gestured for her to make some room on her bed. She shifted so he could sit beside her, and he put one arm around her, the other cupping her face, examining her. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Yeah? No more dizziness? Weakness?"

"No, I'm alright, I think."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing, yet. They must still be waiting for the test results." He nodded. She sighed, leaning onto his touch. "It was… scary… you know, feeling like you are losing control over yourself… everything around you fades, it's so confusing… almost like you are being betrayed by your own body. I always trust my body to do what I want, and it's…" she quieted, eyes cast down.

Tony pulled her closer, laying her head on his shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Yeah. You scared me, too. Let's just see what the doctor says, okay?" She snuggled into him even more, her arms holding him in a very tight embrace for a few seconds. Then she let go and pulled back gently.

"I feel fine," she shrugged.

"That's probably a good sign," he said, giving her half a smile, which she returned. He opened his mouth to say something else just as the door to the room opened, and the doctor went in.

"Hello," she smiled politely. "You are Tony, right? You brought her in?"

"Yes."

"Are you Ziva's husband?"

"Uh, no, we're not married."

"Okay, then, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to wait outside, unless Ziva –"

"No, please," Ziva interrupted her, reaching to hold Tony's hand when she felt him starting to get up, clarifying she doesn't want him to go. "It's okay, I want him to stay." Tony squeezed her hand in return. "Do you know why I fainted?"

The doctor gave a small nod. "Well, the good news is that all the tests we did came back normal. You are one very healthy woman," she said approvingly.

"Then, I do not understand," Ziva started, confused. "I have been in situations like this before, many times, and nothing like this has ever happened to me."

Tony stared hard at the doctor, studying her expression, his mind caught on her previous words. "Wait. You said that was the good news. There's bad news?" He could feel Ziva tensing up beside him.

The doctor looked hesitantly between the couple sitting before her. "Well, that depends," she finally rested her eyes on Ziva's. "We can tell from your hormones levels that you are taking birth control pills."

"Yes," Ziva answered slowly, "that is correct."

"Well then, I suppose this wasn't planned, and it is very rare, but it looks like you became one of the very few cases when the pill doesn't work."

Ziva just kept staring at her, her eyes flooded with confusion.

"You are pregnant."

Tony's lips parted in shock. Ziva's eyes widened.

"Uh… I…" she stumbled, "what –"

"Are you sure?" Tony demanded, incredulity in his voice.

"We double checked," the doctor assured them with a careful smile, still not sure how they were taking the news. "You are definitely pregnant, probably three or four weeks."

Ziva kept staring at the doctor, then huffed as she finally accepted that she wasn't joking. "Oh… my… that is…" she trailed off.

"Wait, hold on, Doc," Tony said, coherent thought returning faster to him. "What's that got to do with anything? Why did she faint?" Ziva looked at him in wonderment for a second, and then turned back to the doctor.

"You said you got hit in the belly," she turned to Ziva, who nodded. "We think it was a bit traumatizing for your uterus," she paused, noticing both Tony and Ziva flinch at her words. "Your body entered some sort of a defensive mode. It had to fight a little to protect the pregnancy, and since, as you told us earlier, you haven't eaten anything all day, and haven't slept, your body just got exhausted. Fainting was a kind of a coping mechanism; it shuts down unnecessary systems, to preserve power for the more immediate needs."

Ziva's mouth went dry, and she could just feel Tony's nerves tightening all up. She knew they were both thinking the same question. She was the first to gather the courage to verbalize it.

"Was it hurt?"

She could have _sworn_ her heart missed a bit. But the doctor's expression remained as calm and reassuring. "It's a little too soon to be a hundred percent sure, but from what we can see everything looks perfectly fine. I'd be more concerned if you were having cramps or weird sensations in your belly, but you're saying you're feeling good, right?" Ziva nodded. "We would like you to stay a little longer, just in case, but we really don't think there's anything wrong with you, or the fetus. You should be able to go home in a few hours," she added with another smile.

Tony let out a breath, dragging his hands across his face, and then set his eyes on Ziva, who was already looking at him cautiously, uncertainty swimming in her eyes.

Realizing this was her cue to go, the doctor started stepping backwards. "I'll leave you to, uh, talk. If you have any more questions, I'll be around here somewhere. Just tell someone and they'll call me."

"Thank you," they both said, and the doctor left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ziva stared at the door for a moment, half expecting another such startling announcement to come right through it at any second. "That was, uh…" she tore her eyes from the door, and looked back at Tony, "unexpected."

"Yeah…" he chuckled softly. She hummed in agreement, but kept looking at him with a weird expression on her face.

"What?"

She took a second. "It's… _weird_. I don't feel any _different_. Three or four weeks, that's…" she made a soft laugh, and shook her head in amazement and disbelief. Pregnant_. They were pregnant._ Unexpected, alright. Ziva felt good with their relationship. Very good. And they had talked about their future. Several times, actually. But that was just that; the _future_. This was _now_. They hadn't planned on having their future right now, had they?

She was pulled out of her little trance when she suddenly became aware of Tony's hand rubbing her lower back in small steady circles. She settled her hand on his knee and raised her eyes to his face, trying to read him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" he trailed off, staring back at her, debating. Then Ziva thought she saw something like resolution reflected in his face, but she didn't know what to make of it. "I'm thinking this couldn't have been more perfect."

She gaped at him. "Really…? Do you think we are ready for –"

"Yes, I do," he cut her off, shifting so that he was facing her now, face lit and eyes sparkling. He took her hand in one of his, and sent the other to the inside pocket of his jacket, taking out a small, very simple, golden band ring, with a small white diamond. He held it mid-air in his hand between them, and looked up at her astonished face.

He couldn't help but grin. Ziva looked speechless. She stared at the ring in his, now slightly shaking, hand for a long moment, and then her eyes flickered between him and the ring several times. She suddenly felt very hot. Her cheeks were probably burning, her heart pounding so hard in her chest. She swallowed. Finally she managed to find her words again.

"Where did that come from?"

Tony's face turned a little mischievous. "Ah, well, from a store, about three blocks from our apartment. And before that, probably from somewhere in the far away –"

"Tony!"

His smile turned soft and warm, and maybe also just a little coy. "I was going to, uh… give it to you this morning… I wanted to do something more special but couldn't think of anything that wasn't too fancy… And it's been in my pocket for like, two weeks now…" Her eyes widened in even more shock at that. "So I thought I'd get up early, make you some breakfast and, put this on the tray or something…" He grinned. "Didn't expect to be out all night and day chasing leads, though, that wasn't part of the plan, I swear I–"

"Tony, I…" she squeezed his hand that was holding hers, eyes filling with tears. "I love it," she looked at the ring, then at him. "I love you."

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. She just nodded and tried to smile, unable to let any more actual words out of her mouth.

"Okay, so, uh…" he swallowed, tears in his own throat now, "let me just… do it right…" Clearing his throat, he took her left hand and put the ring on her finger, and interlocked their fingers together. He stared at their hands for a moment, and looked back at her.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, Ziva David. And I am… madly, indescribably in love with you. I want to be with you, and, uh… well, now this little baby-thing –"

"Oh, god…" she half laughed, half cried.

" – For the rest of my life." He raised her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them lightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Ziva, will you be my wife?"

A small sob escape from her mouth, but she was beaming. "Yes, my dear Anthony DiNozzo. I will."

It only took half a second before the widest of smiles appeared on his face as he leaned his head closer, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held that kiss as long as she could without choking on her tears. Then she felt his own face becoming wet and salty. She pulled back slightly to kiss his tears gently, but still held him very close to her.

"I cannot believe this…" she breathed. "We are going to have a child. Our child."

"Well, like I said…" he murmured, "couldn't be more perfect, right?"

She bit her bottom lip, smiling. "I love you, so, so much."

He gave her another chaste kiss on her lips, and then embraced her as close and tight as he could.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long moment, her head resting over his shoulder, her fingers playing at the nape of his neck, until suddenly they heard the door burst open, and looked up to see Abby storming in, very closely followed by McGee. They stopped dead right by the door, however, when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Ooh, sorry guys," Abby mumbled. "Uh, we can- we'll come back later –"

"No, no, it's fine!" Ziva called, turning to face them and wiping her eyes. "Come in."

"You sure…? 'Cause you –"

"Yeah, c'mon in," Tony gestured them with his hand. Abby and McGee walked warily to Ziva's bed, looking from Ziva's flushed face to Tony's wet eyes.

"So…" Abby turned to Ziva, "how are you? What did the doctor say?"

"She said I'm fine, and, uh… I will be able to go home in a few hours."

"That's great!" Abby beamed, but then frowned. "So why are you looking so… um…"

"Well… we have something to tell you –"

"No, Ziva, wait," Tony asked, and then turned to McGee, "where's the boss?"

"I'm right here, DiNozzo," Gibbs just appeared at the door, making all eyes turn to him in surprise. He quickly joined the group, eyeing Ziva with concern.

"Wait," McGee was now looking at Ziva, "if you're fine, then why did you faint?"

Ziva looked at Tony, not sure how to say it.

"Well, apparently… gosh, this is crazy… Ziva is –"

"I am pregnant."

"What?!" Abby and McGee called together; Gibbs just stared.

"Yes, um," Ziva smiled, "just a few weeks. They think my body was protecting the pregna–"

"AH!" Abby didn't let her finish before she jumped between Tony and Ziva to crush them both with a hug. "Oh my god! Congratulations, you guys!"

"Make that twice, Abbs," Gibbs said, looking between the couple, who returned him happy smiles, not surprised that he already noticed. Gibbs does see everything, after all. McGee, however, does not.

"What do you mean, twice?"

Gibbs' lips started to curve upwards in a small smile as he walked closer to Ziva. "What's that on your finger, _Miss_ David?"

Abby finally willed to let them go so she could look at Ziva's hand. She gasped loudly, and then turned to Tony. "You didn't!"

"He did," Ziva smiled, "just now –"

"Wooh!" Abby squealed, and moved forward with another hug, this time for Tony alone. "Yes! YES! Tony, I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations," Gibbs said to Ziva, reaching to hug her softly and kiss her forehead, adding a "mom" in a whisper to her ear. Her mouth quivered slightly at that, but she eyed him with a warm look, nodding in her thanks.

"It's about time, Tony!" McGee patted him on the shoulder; Abby still hadn't let go. "It's been, like, what? Two weeks since you finally decided on that ring?"

Ziva gaped at him. "McGee! You knew?!"

At last Abby pulled back, and turned to glare at McGee. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"I asked him not to, Abbs," Tony went to defend him. "I just needed his opinion on the ring, but, uh… I didn't really want anyone else to know before Ziva, seeing as she is," he smiled at Ziva now, "kind of the most important person in all of this."

She smiled back, and it just dawned on them both that this was really happening. They were getting married, and having a child, and as hard as it was to grasp, they already felt happier and more whole than ever before. Life was a tricky thing. Unexpected. Twisted. Sometimes cruel. Who would have thought it would treat them so unbelievably kindly? They most certainly hadn't, and they intended to make the most of it, in the best possible way they could, everyday, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**The end!  
**

**Okay. So, there are probably so many mistakes with those medical details, I don't even want to think about it. That's why it's called fiction, right? No? Hmm. Well, this was the best I could do with my weird imagination. I tried to read a little about getting pregnant while on the pill, and experiencing physical trauma to the abdomen while being pregnant, but I didn't get very far. I hope this was not complete nonsense. If any of you have medical knowledge that either approves or disapproves of what I wrote, I will be more than happy to hear about it. I'll even think about reposting a corrected version if I see it necessary.**

**And finally, thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited and reviewed this. I appreciate it. A LOT. I know I'm not a writer, and I didn't try to be one, I just had to get out some ideas that got stuck in my mind and wouldn't go away. I know _I_ really like some of the things I wrote here. I hope you all enjoyed it too. **

**:)**


End file.
